full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Werebears
A Werebear is a subspecies of Lycanthrope species, taking on the characteristics and appearance of a colossal bear and are considered among the physically strongest of the Lycanthrope species. Origins and Theologyy It is not fully understood when and where werebears came into existence although they began to appear in folklore around central and northern Europe following the fall of Rome. It is commonly belived that the stories of the Berserkers of the Vikings are in fact tales of werebear warriors within pagan communities. Whatever their origins werebears despite their strength exist in smaller numbers than most were creatures. This is due to them not existing in heavy numbers and the normal symbiotic enhancements that most were species get from forming a pack is significantly lower than average making forming packs less advantageous. Moreover the fact they are not as spread out when the great purges of mankind began and the fact many of their users were warriors led many of their kind to be exterminated leading to a incredibly low population by the modern era. However despite their rarity werebears still possess a diverse range of appearance and powers matching many of earths bear species. Also despite mythology frequently portraying werebears as warriors they possess no greater inclination for violence than any other lycan species. Indeed they are noted to be a lot more passive than other lycan's with the effect of the full moon seemingly having less of a affect on their personalities. Although it is a common belief that many werebears choose to live solitary lives, leading to a rarity of packs. Powers/Abilties While not Lycans, werebears belong to the Lycanthrope category. ' ' *'Superhuman Strength' - Werebears are among the strongest of the Lycan species possessing superhuman strength that rivals that of a standard gamma werewolf and is sufficient to lift about 50 tons, however this does lead to them being bigger and bulkier than other species. It is said a gamma of the species can lift well over 100 tons but such occurrence's are considered near impossible due to the rarity of a werebear to join a pack. As a result of all this extra muscle mass werebears on average stand near 9 to 11 feet tall, and even in human form they are noted for their unusual heights. *'Superhuman Speed' - Werebears can run and move at speeds comparable to a human athlete, which makes them slower than most other lycan species. *'Superhuman bite' - Werebears are said to have the strongest bite of any lycan race and can tear through plat armour with ease. However due to this powerful bite very few of the people they attack can survive the wound, leading to it making it very difficult for a werebear to infect a person on accident, as the victim is more likely to die of their wounds then make it to the next full moon. *'Superhuman Durability' - A werbears bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human and even other lycan species. They are considered naturally bullet proof due to their thick hides and their bodies are able to withstand great impact forces and blunt trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal lycan. It takes the force of a canon, magical weapon or anti-armour rounds to penetrate their durable hides. However the effect of copper seems to weaken this ability. *'Superhuman Agility - '''Werebears while possessing a greater special awareness and speed than most humans lack the grace and agility of other lycan species. However despite their encumbered forms they are still able or remarkable movement that leaves ordinary humans in the dust. *'Superhuman Reflexes''' - Their reflexes are similarly enhanced and are comparable to those of the finest human athlete. *'Healing Factor' - If werebears are injured, they are capable of regenerating damaged tissue faster than an ordinary human. They can heal injuries as severe as broken bones within a matter of days. They are unable to regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells. *'Superhuman Senses' - A werebears senses are a thousand times as keen as an average human's, and have the greatest sense of smell for the average lycan. They can sift through different smells to such a degree they can tell how a smell has been altered and may possess a extra special awareness from their ability to detect changes in odour. This gives them good tracking skills and the ability to even tell how fresh food is, and even the quality of the food just by its smell. Their hairs also give them a remarkable ability to detect the change in temperature and adapt to any climate with relative ease allowing them to live nearly anywhere. *'Claws and Fangs' - Werebears possess permeant, razor sharp claws at the tip of each fingers and toes. While they are capable of rending all manner of materials their bite is considerably more powerful. Known Weaknesses Copper- like sliver to a werewolf, copper is a primary weakness to werebears, being able to burn them. Due to the commonality of the metal has led to a severe impact on their numbers. Bad odours- While their sense of smell is one of their greatest advantages, when directly subjected to powerful smells like perfumes, rubbish and car petrol it can overwhelm their senses leaving them dizzy and disorientated. As a result werebears have tended to stay away from urban areas where these issues build up. Electricity Known Werecats *Mei Jun *Karoline Zolnerowich Category:Werecreatures